


Rin's Crazy Night

by Tomiko



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomiko/pseuds/Tomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the bed scene in episode 12 should have went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin's Crazy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, this is my first fanfic so don't be too mean.

Rin still can't believe it. He's in Australia. With Haru. Frankly, Rin was surprised that Haru even came with him. Hell, even Rin himself would probably wouldn't go to a country that he has never been before with a language that he didn't know. But this is Haru, even Rin does not know what kinds of things go on in his head. After a very long day in Australia showing Haru all the different sights, Rin wanted a good night's rest. They arrived the hotel they were staying at for the night and Rin got their room keys and made their way to the room. Rin slipped the key into the slot and turned. He opened the door only to see.... ONE BED!!!

After a few arguments Rin relented and decided to just go with it for one night. He could do this for one night, he was a man goddamnit! He saw Haru come out of the bathroom with steam coming out from behind him and his hair wet. Fuck. He can't do this. His crush on Haru will never go away. 

Haru jumps into the bed and covers himself with the sheets and quilt. Rin gets into the bed and keeps as far away from Haru as possible short from falling off the bed. Rin lays there for a while but after a few fantasies which involve a black haired boy next to him he decides that he will definitely not be getting any sleep tonight. 

"Haru are you awake?" Rin questions. 

"Yeah" Haru responds, apparently just as awake as Rin is. 

"You know Haru I've always admired you" Rin admits "You have always been there pushing me towards a goal when swimming; I did not expect you to give it up so I was really surprised after you told me that you didn't care". Haru stays silent after he hears this and shifts so that he is facing the ceiling while Rin is talking to him. Rin notices that Haru has a thinking face on and shifts to face him. 

"I care about you a lot Haru, not just as a person who competes with you but as a friend. Thats why I brought you here, to see that there is a huge world out there and not just in Iwatobi". Before he knew it Haru is facing him on the bed. His piercing blue eyes staring into his own red ones. Rin is speechless for a moment while Haru inches closer. "Haru what're you doiasdfn" Haru traps Rin's lips in his own. The kiss is short but sweet. Rin just stares at Haru afterwards. 

"Thanks for showing me my dream Rin, this trip was really important to me and I hope that our friendship will last for a long time." Haru has the audacity to wink at Rin when he says friendship. The asshole. 

"I can't believe you were not man enough to kiss me Rin, after all the time you spent ogling me today"

"Shut up Haru and get over here" Rin said.

The night ended in many antics and Haru decided that he would like to spend his time at university with Rin in Australia. 

THE END


End file.
